A system which attaches a measurement tool to the spindle of a machine tool in a detachable manner and which moves the measurement tool relative to the workpiece so as to measure the dimensions, etc. of the workpiece, has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In the system described in this Patent Literature 1, a transceiver is attached to the measurement tool and a transceiver module is attached above the measurement tool (ceiling of splash guard) to communicate between the measurement tool and the transceiver module via an infrared beam, radio wave, ultrasonic wave, or other spatial carrier wave.
However, in the system described in the above Patent Literature 1, since the transceiver module is attached to the ceiling of the splash guard, splatter of chips, fluid, etc. deposits on the transceiver module at the time of machining the workpiece and is liable to obstruct communication between the measurement tool and the transceiver module.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-331067A